It has been common practice to interface a drive to a LAN using hardware designed into the main control card of the drive. Such an approach requires hardware redesign in order to interface the drive to multiple different types of LANs. Additionally, special interface code is often required in the communications processor of the main control of the drive. Thus, the firmware of the main control card of the drive must be modified in order to interface with the LAN. Furthermore, these prior approaches frequently do not allow multiple types of drives to be connected to a LAN and controlled by a master controller.
Examples of the existing technology include interfaces for connecting the AC/DC 2000 drive to the GE Drive Local Area Network (GE DLAN) and GE Drive Local Area Network Plus (GE DLAN Plus) using hardware designed into the main control card (LDCC). Another known interface is the AC/DC2000 Drive to Genius LAN Interface (ADGI) card which interfaces the AC/DC 2000 drive to the GE Fanuc bus-Genius bus. This interface requires special interface code in the communication processor (LCP) of the ADGI card. The special interface code is not generally applicable to other LANs.
Another known interface is the AC/DC2000 Drive to Cbus, Fbus and CPL LAN Interface (ADCI) card, which uses a dual port memory approach for interfacing the AC/DC 2000 Drive to specific LANs. The ADCI card also uses special LCP code, which is not generally applicable to multiple types of LANs.
In view of the deficiencies described above in the known interfaces, an alternative is required which is generally applicable for interfacing a drive to a LAN, and in particular, for interfacing an AC/DC2000 drive to multiple types of LANs including an Innovation Series Control Bus (ISBus) LAN.